As is well known to those versed in the internal combustion engine art, the ignition of lean mixtures is highly desirable for efficiency and economy. However, ignition of lean mixtures, especially in Diesel cycle engines, presents difficulties, both in thoroughness or completeness of ignition and accuracy or precision of ignition timing. Even in spark ignition type engines the ignition of efficiently lean mixtures presents difficulties under certain conditions.